1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor-mounted structure and a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitors such as monolithic ceramic capacitors have been used in a large number of electronic components.
When a voltage applied to a monolithic ceramic capacitor changes, the monolithic ceramic capacitor may be bent. The bending of the monolithic ceramic capacitor is transmitted to a circuit board on which the monolithic ceramic capacitor is mounted with a bonding member and, consequently, the circuit board vibrates. When the frequency of vibrations of the circuit board falls within the range of approximately 20 Hz to 20 kHz, the vibrations of the circuit board are perceived by human beings as a sound. This sound in the range of frequencies perceivable by human beings is referred to as “acoustic noise”. A variety of electronic devices including television sets, personal computers, and mobile communication terminals such as mobile phones have this acoustic noise problem.
In order to reduce the acoustic noise, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-45085 describes a method for arranging two out of four monolithic ceramic capacitors on a printed circuit board along a first axis and arranging the remaining two monolithic ceramic capacitors along a second axis that is perpendicular to the first axis.
The method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-45085, however, requires four monolithic ceramic capacitors and thus has restrictions such as the requirement of a large space for mounting four monolithic ceramic capacitors. Since electronic components for, particularly, mobile terminals such as mobile phones have been assembled highly densely, the method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-45085 may not be applicable in some cases. Thus, a new method for reducing acoustic noise has been desired.